fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramavivors: The Island Start/First Challenge
First Challenge is the first episode of Dramavivors:The Island Start Transcript Dave;Hello watchers! Welcome to Dramavivors:The Island Start! 24 contestants will come! Dave:Hey Heather! Heather:You think you are funny!? Dave:I do not like the tone in your voice. Dave: Oh hello there, Archie. Archie:Hello! Dave:Izzy hi! Izzy:Like you, Dave! Dave;Hi Martin, try not to be the first one eliminated. Martin:I will! Dave:Hi Lyndsay, you are so pretty! Lyndsay:Thank you Dave Dave;Hello Max, Eva, Chris, Selena, Jennette, Duncan and Annethest. Dave:I welcome you to Dramavivors Courtney! Courtney: I wanted to get 1,000,000 dollars, that's why I came here! Dave:Hi, Ely, Haley, Lightning, Avery, Joshua, Mia, Shawn, Annie, Micheal, Scarlett and Leo! All:Hi Dave! Dave:The contestant who wins the finale gets 1,000,000 dollars! But, every episode, a contestant will get eliminated. (Every contestant gasps) Dave:Now, i'll will make teams. Heather, Archie, Izzy, Martin, Lyndsay, Max, Eva, Chris, Selena, Jenette, Duncan and Annethest, your team is the Sheep Screamers. Other contestants, your team is the Killer Walls. Dave:Your challenge is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff. The contestants who refuse to jump will be labeled "Chickens". Make sure you land in that circle. (Selena jumps off cliff) Selena:Whoa this is like sky diving, I have gone sky diving before! Archie:Women, are not as good as men. Eva:Archie, I am so mad at you! Heather:You Archie, go! (Chris jumps off cliff) Chris:Is this thanksgiving!? Archie:Women are very gross! Lyndsay:Stop these sexist comments Archie! (Avery jumps off cliff) Avery:Are we sky diving? Archie:Women are so bad at things! (Heather gets angry and pushes Archie off the cliff) Martin:I'm not gonna jump off this cliff. Dave:Martin, you are a chicken. (puts a chicken hat on him) Dave:Chickens go down the escelator. (Martin goes down the escalator) (Heather jumps off cliff) (Lyndsay jumps off cliff) Lyndsay:I did that because I did not want to be a chicken Izzy:I am scared I'm not gonna jump off that cliff! (Micheal jumps off cliff) Dave:We have 2 chickens and 7 jumpers. Scarlett:I am not jumping off a cliff. Dave:Scarlett, you are a chicken. (Every other contestant jumps off the cliff) Dave:Killer walls win the challenge! All Killer Walls Contestant:Wahoo! Dave:The Killer Walls get pizza! Also, they have immunity. Dave:Sheep Screamers, one of your team members is getting voted off the island. Dave:Meet you at our first elimination ceramony! Dave:If you get shirley temple, you are currently safe from elimination, the one who does not get shirley temple has to pack up their stuff, and walk on the dock of baditede and ride on the shame boat, Archie;We lost because of women! Dave:Heather (gives Heather shirley temple) Dave:Martin, Lyndsay, Max, Eva (gives them shirley temples) Dave:Chris, Selena, Jenette, Duncan and Annethest. Dave:The lowest are Izzy and Archie. Dave:Those who are safe, write on your papers which one of the lowest you are voting out. (It shows that eveyone who is safe is voting out Archie) Dave:The last shirley temple goes to Izzy! (gives Izzy a shirley temple) Archie, you are eliminated. Archie;I'm eliminated because of women! Dave:Archie, go pack your stuff and walk on the dock. (Archie goes to his cabin, packs up his stuff, and walks on the dock of abdiyede) (Archie is eliminated) (Archie hops on the shame boat) (The shame boat takes Archie away) Dave:We have 23 contestants left, and 1 down, who will walk on the dock next?